Roses and Thorns
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Everyone pretty much knows why Taka became Scar and killed his brother. But what if they were princesses and the reason why the youngest princess changed wasn't because their father or mother favored the other. But because they fell for the same lion. Genderblend story.


**Okay so I decided to re help my friend right this gender blend story of the lion king. I read what she got and it gave me ideas. So please review and tell me what you think, thank you. Enjoy.**

The sun had just started to set. Giving the African sky had a orange glow, the inhabitants were preparing to end another day in their home, the Pride Lands. In the middle of the land stood a rock, for many generations before now had known the grand structure as Pride Rock. On the summit sat the future queen of the majestic Pride Lands, her bright green eyes scanned the growing dark kingdom, she closed her eyes and sighed. Before the brownish lioness could go over her thoughts that were swarming in her head, her attention was grabbed by the sound of someone coming up the path to the summit. She turned her head just as a familiar manly voice waffered into the air.

"I figured you were up here." smiled a rich golden lion, the evening breeze blew through his dark brown mane.

The brownish lioness smiled before looking back out into the land where her smile dropped. "How's your father?"

The rich golden lion sighed before sitting by his mate's side. "The hyenas really did a number but he'll be alright. Reeku is in there patching him up with Rafiki."

The brownish lioness nodded but her mind was else where. She had a lot on her mind but it wasn't the right time. Her father in law was attacked by hyenas earlier today and her mate gave them one last warning. A soft nuzzle to her neck brought her out of her ever wandering thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?"

The future queen sighed before looking at her mate. "Uri, I want to have cubs."

The rich golden lion closed his yellow eyes before taking deep breaths. "Aalia, you know it's not a good time right now. Not with the hyenas out of control."

Aalia growled lightly before turning her head. "That's all I ever hear! Uri I want to start a family with you! Do that not even matter!"

Feeling that she had nothing else to say, she stood and quickly walked down the path. Uri sighed before looking up at the now dark sky that was dotted with dozens of bright, tiny stars. His eyes followed a shooting star across the never-ending darkness before lowering his head, with deep breath he stood and headed down the rocky path.

-O-

A dark golden lion yawned, which sounded like roar mix with a yawn, before blinking his amber eyes open to see a young rich golden lion lying not far away. He frowned before sitting up, slowly. "Uri..."

The rich golden lion's left ear flickered before he opened his yellow eyes and lifted his head. "Father, you're up,"

The dark golden lion smiled before chuckling lightly. "It was only hyenas, son." then his frown reappeared. "Why aren't you with Aalia?"

Uri sighed before folding his ears back, "We kinda got into a fight."

The lion king sighed before glaring at his son and heir. "Let me guess, she brought up having cubs?" Uri didn't respond, causing the dark golden lion to shake his head. "Uri, I'm not going to be here forever and you will have to take my place. If it's the hyenas, don't worry about them. The cubs will be safe, now go to your mate."

Uri bowed before leaving his father. The dark golden lion shook his head before standing with a stretch before heading out into the bright sun light. Duties of being king awaits for no one. Once he stepped out on to the smooth surface of Pride Rock, he was greeted by one of his pride members and longtime friend.

"Mohatu!"

A creamy yellow lioness walked over and brushed her body against the king's with a friendly purr, as her light green eyes shined with relief. The dark golden lion chuckled before nuzzling the creamy yellow lioness.

"I'm alright, Aga."

The creamy yellow lioness was about to say something when a dark purple hornbill flew down and landed by the king's paws.

"Sire!"

Mohatu looked at the small bird, "What's wrong Zona?"

The hornbill took deep breaths before hovering over the king. "I have spotted two young lions in the Pride Lands."

Mohatu sighed before looking at Aga, "Come with me."

Aga nodded, before following the king down the rocky slope and into the lush greenery of the Pride Lands' savannah.


End file.
